


Sobretudo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele vê o sobretudo flutuando na água e sabe que acabou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobretudo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic se passa durante o episódio 7x02 Hello Cruel World

Ele vê o sobretudo flutuando na água e sabe que acabou. Ele pega o sobretudo na água e sente o pano molhado contra seus dedos, Castiel nunca tirava aquele sobretudo.

Ele dobra com cuidado e gentileza ,ele nunca foi gentil e cuidadoso com Castiel, ele não precisava, Castiel sempre foi Super-Homem para ele, poderoso, honesto, justo e que sempre iria salvá-lo, essa sempre foi a sua lógica, agora Dean queria que ele tivesse agido diferente.

Ele o perdoara, ele era família e ele agora se fora de vez e não havia nenhum acordo que ele podia fazer para trazê-lo de volta, ele rola o sobretudo em suas mãos e o aperta entre seus dedos, era o fim. Ele guarda o sobretudo com cuidado na mala do Impala ,novamente ele deseja que aquela foto que eles tiraram no dia antes de Jo e Ellen morrerem não tivesse sido queimada , não tinha nenhuma imagem do anjo, apenas aquele sobretudo para lhe confortar quanto a perda do anjo que sempre fizera tudo por ele. Não era o suficiente.


End file.
